The New League
by Bloody Crow
Summary: With the recent boom of Pokemon on Orre, the league has decided to extend its reach it hold to protect its new region. So the league is hosting a new contest one to make a new line of Gym Leaders, and Elite four. SYOC / SYOT CLOSED
1. Prolouge

**_So this is a new SYOC/SYOT and I know I shouldn't be writing another but I couldn't help it. More info at the bottom. Sorry for the short chapter but I need characters to work with._**

* * *

"Orre has recently been getting back the Pokemon that it had lost before, the population is rising and crime has dropped ever since the Cipher incident has been resolved. Now would e the best time for the league to extend its reach into the region." The chairman stated looking at the other members of the council.

"We would have to be careful though out of every region Orre still has the highest crime rate, many criminal organizations and gangs still run rampant." Lance responded the dragon master looking as calm and collected as usual.

"Establishing a league would be for the best at least if they existed they would be able to keep much of the crime at bay." Cynthia stated Alder nodded agreeing with her on the matter.

"We could create some form of contest, make it so that we could create a league for the region. We could use Johto it seems to create worthy trainers." Wallace suggested and the other champions nodded in agreement.

"So how will we decide the trainers to participate in this contest?" Iris asked.

"We should go through our record and any trainers that gained at least five badges should be asked to join." Lance said then continued, "They would go through the normal gym challenge to get to the championship but all of these trainers would be of higher caliber."

"If they are to be gym leaders or elite they should be using only one type as well." Cynthia stated, "We can sort the details later."

* * *

**_PLEASE CONTACT ME VIA PM FOR THE OC FORM.  
Anyways so just some quick things for you to know, the trainer you submit will be limited to one type and you WILL NOT be picking the type I will be picking that at random. And you an trust me not to cheat for you, if you absolutely hate your type I will re-roll your type. Anyways hope to hear from you all soon._**


	2. Chapter 2- The first night (Part 1)

_**Hey everyone so thank you for all your wonderful Oc's I had so much fun picking them all. Anyways so this will be the only chapter I write an authors not at the beginning but this is to explain some things very quick to you all. This story will live up to it's M rating, but not through a lemon, there will be multiple uses though minor uses of violence, gore, swearing, murder, mentions of rape, and being stoned(with rocks), drugs,**__**and the darker elements of slave trading. Now then now that those warning are out of the way I will say this while they will be used they will not be the main focus of the story, and will only be used as plot driven backstory points.**_

_**Additionally, at the beginning of each chapter a random character will be selected and a part of their past revealed to the viewers not the characters. For the first chapter a summary of each characters past will be put up now then on with the story.**_

Obligatory Second Chapter Disclaimer; I don't own the Pokemon Franchise.

* * *

_I was called evil and dispisable so I gave them something to despise- Sebastian Atruis_

_They thought I was weak look at where they ended up- Nora Helios_

_Sometimes you have to look deeper for what you are searching for but sometomes you go too deep- Adam Toblanov_

_Watching people fight for what they want can only get you so far sometimes you have to fight hard for yourself- Gabriel Thompson_

_Living in someones shadow can make you feel unimportant, you need to be your own person though- Joseph Elliot_

_People can do horrible things, and somethings are best not talked about- Nate Hyve_

_The first time I saw one in trouble I had to help it- Kenji Durmora_

_Somethings may seem fake but you know they happened, and you can spend your while life trying to find it and never  
succeed, but thats what makes winning fun- Nikita Moki_

_Sometimes you fall but that doesn't mean you can't fly after- Nathan Holman_

_I know who I'm like, but it is my life and you cant stop me from living it- Skylar Keane_

_Sometimes a journy doesn't start with a celebration sometimes it starts with a funeral- Yekatrina Sokolova_

_Fate is fickle and can only be changed by those strong enough to defy it- Vivian Atruis_

_I may be young but I know how the world works- Yamato Takahashi_

* * *

Violet City normally a very quiet town, today though it was full of trainers from all walks of life people from around the globe had traveled to Johto's Violet City in order to take part in a contest organized by the league to crown a new set of Gym leaders and the Elite. Two people in this contest sat nearby watching as some trainers battle one another or talked about their achievements in the league they were from.

"Vivian, are you sure we made the right choice?" One of the many contestants, a male asked his younger sister the other of the two.

"Yes brother, I know we did. Just remember, until we achieve our goal not to show us for who we are, Sebastian." The girl, Vivian told her older brother.

The brother was about to respond until a voice was heard over the loudspeaker. "Any candidates in the Gym Leader contest please gather around the Violet City Gym."

The people who had gathered moved over to the gym Sebastian noted that there were a many hundreds of trainers invited into this contest. Lance likely the conductor and one of the judges for the contest began a speech.

"Welcome, Trainers to this exclusive event limited to some of the best trainers in the all the regions. Now before we begin testing I will warn you the first test has been made to eliminate most of you from this and limit the numbers we have participating, that brings me to another point if you lose to any gym leader you have lost the contest and therefore cannot win."

"This is how the contest has been set up, today you will fight the first four gym leaders of the Johto region, they have all gathered in Violet City till the end of the testing, any trainers that lose today are booted from the contest. After you receive the first four badges you will proceed on with the rest of the normal league challenge and collect the other four badges. Like with the first four though if you lose to any of the Gym Leaders you will be disqualified."

"Once you have collected all of the badges you will precede to the Indigo plateau where the competition will be wrapped up we will host a tournament for any of the remaining Gym Leader candidates, the top four though that win the tourney will have a different challenge though. They will have to face the Elite four and a champion. The Elite Four will be mixed from all the regions and the champion they will face will be kept secret until the tourney."

"Anyways on with the contest! You may choose any of the four leaders to go up against first but keep in mind that you must beat all four today." Lance concluded and the first four Gym leaders of Johto stepped forward.

Many people began with Falkner or whichever type they were strongest against. Others started with the type they had the most difficulty with and some were even successful. Falkner showed considerable skill even though he was a beginner Sebastian guessed this was because he had the most to prove and therefore had to perform the best he could. Bugsy was very tricky always setting up for the next pokemon to get the upper hand on his opponent. Whitney continued to be nightmare fuel with that Miltank and wiped out at least a quarter of the contestants herself. And Morty was as tricky as always his Ghost pokemon making him hard to hit. The contest between the first four Gym Leaders and the challenges dragged on, as the day came to a close like Lance had predicted most of the competition was gone and only around two hundred contestants remained. After this point everyone was dimissed and people began setting up for the nighttime.

Sebastian walked over to his sister and she smiles at him in a way in a way that reads congratulations , looking at her he realizes how much older she actually is and reliable after all she had won with no problems. She had dark blue hair with cyan streaks closer to the tips which was kept up most of the time it framed her face which was slightly tanned from sun exposure, her eyes were a brilliant violet, she was a bit in the tall side almost as tall as her elder brother and was a good couple inches above the height of most females. At the moment she was wearing a dress a kimono of sorts she had bought on her way to Violet City in Ecruteak, it ended just above her knees and split on one side. Her body was toned likely from the time she spent swimming or the running she does. She also had a duffel bag that she carried around it was dark blue in color and contained all of their essentials.

Sebastian goes over to the side of the lake surrounding the Sprout Tower and looks at himself, he had well-kept dark purple hair, the bangs had been parted in the middle though there was always a part that managed to go back to the center. He was very lean and not very muscular; the black trench coat he wore would probably have fallen off by now if not for the belts and sheaths on the arms of the coat. He wore a dark purple muscle shirt under the trench coat and simple black pants, belts and sheaths ornamented both. Staring himself in the eyes he saw Icy blue ones glaring back at him, he splashed some water onto his face then asked Vivian, "So what next?"

"We start making some friends, it's best we meet up with some people it is safer to travel in a group rather than with just two." She responded to him trying to stoke a fire, failing miserably she sighed heavily. That was when the two heard a noise in the forest from behind them. Sebastian's hand instantly glided to one of his belts that was until Vivian signaled him to stand down and a young woman wandered out of the forest and toward their camp.

She was lanky and average, but carried an air that said 'don't fuck with me'. Her skin was fair and she had light blue hair with purple lowlights, it fell down midway on her back and flipped up slightly at the end. Her hazel eyes seemed to glow in the dull fire light that had just been started by Vivian. She wore a purple tank top with some form of design on the left side and a black jean jacket over top, she also wore black jeans with buckles on the right side. She walked towards the siblings her black heeled boots clicking loudly on the ground. A she got closer Sebastian noticed the multitude of piercings on her ears.

"So you two were displaced from the pokemon center too?" She asked of them.

"No we simply couldn't care enough to stay in a crowded pokemon center." Vivian stated smiling at the girl, "I'm Vivian and Mr. Silent and Glary is my brother Sebastian."

"I'm Nora and I have to agree with you there though it's not like many people have a choice there are too many trainers for the pokemon center to handle." Nora laughs, "A lot of people are actually just camping out here like you guys at least for the night after all many of the leftovers are going to start fluttering back to their corners of the world and the only ones here by tomorrow night will probably be the remaining contestants." She stated.

"So there are a bunch more people around here huh?" Vivian mused to herself.

"Yes some have formed a few little travelling parties, especially the foreigners." She nonchalantly stated as she took out a cigarette, and lit it.

"Well it may be in our best interest to do the same, right brother?" Vivian asked of Sebastian as he watched Nora take a long pull from her cigarette.

" I wouldn't mind tagging along at least until you drag me down." Nora stated that as though it WAS going to happen.

"Sounds good in the meantime, I'm going to go look around for anyone who looks like they could use a travelling group." Sebastian walked off after he said that.

After walking the sky had tuned darker and the only lights were from campfire or from the town, Sebastian looked through some camps but tended to ignore the trainers there as most of them didn't match anything his sister had said, so he wandered through the woods until he came upon a camp to which something seemed to click for Sebastian so he ventured toward the people sitting beside the fire.

* * *

_**So there is chapter one hope every one liked it remember to leave a review as it makes me write faster and want to write for the fic. Also remember to smash that favorite and story alert button as it makes sure you don't miss a chapter and really helps me out. Thanks everyone see you next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3- The first night (Part two)

_The first time I began to understand how my family worked was a day of horrible tragedy, that day me and my mother were at the markets on the rafts. My life at the time was lived while ignorant, at the time I was twelve it was quite the ideal day it was very calm not a cloud in the sky. My mother was humoring me as only a parent can, until I heard one of the other Rafters utter the word "Witch" towards her. - Sebastian Atruis-_

_At night we had a normal family almost except for during stormy nights. Mother was always strange father called her a storm dancer, when there was a storm she would go on the rafts and dance her faithful Starmie always kept the rafts around her stable, one night I remember she was dancing during a very strong storm there were large waes but none seemed to even come close the her. An aura was visible around her as she danced the waves almost matched her movements.-Vivian Atruis-_

_When I was young my whole family seemed to revolve around my older sister. She was and award winning contest participant, every time she came home she always brought some form of trophy or ribbon and she was always showered in attention every time she was around I always faded into the background no matter what happened. -Nora Helios-_

* * *

As Sebastian approached the new encampment of people one of th males looked up and at him. The young male stood from his spot, Sebastian noticed that there were three people in the small group, two males and a female.

The young male that had stood started to walk towards Sebastian, he had short curly brown hair, and warm dark brown eyes. He wore a light wash denim jacket, under that was what seemed to be a plaid button up shirt it held close to his fit body, he also wore deep blue jeans that we tucked into work boots.

He smiled at Sebastian then said, "Hey, I'm Gaberiel, you can call me Gabe though, I take it you were thrown out of the poke-center as well." The young man chuckled while he smiled warmly.

"I'm Sebastian, and not exactly me and my companions-" He said that part and paused a little he was unused to having companions and the fact had just hit him. "We prefer being outdoors I guess." Sebastian trailed off though he usually wasn't nervous for some reason he was.

A voice broke Sebastian's thoughts before they developed further, she was a thin tanned woman whose electric blue eyes were almost empty. Her hands which she kept on her hips were covered up to the elbows in bandages except for the fingers so they almost functioned as gloves she also wore a white tank top and black camo pants that covered part of what seemed to be combat boots. She had a sweater tied around her waist. "So then you guys are competition as well, I saw your match earlier Psychic boy." Her smile was almost grim as though she thought she had some form of advantage.

Sebastian immediately frowned at the use of the term Psychic boy, as it was used with the same negative connotation as another word. "Not that there is anything wrong with that type choice right Yekatrina?" The last male asked, he was dark skinned and lean he was also quite muscular. His hair was white in color and pulled back into dreadlocks that were tied into a ponytail, over that was a grey bucket hat. He wore baggy grey trousers and black fingerless gloves, a white cloak was kept around him though it was open and much of his body was exposed.

The Yekatrina; the girl, glared a little at the other male, "Shut up Holman, no one likes you." She punches his arm lightly obviously not meaning what she said.

"You know you can call me Nathan right?" He jokes back at her. Gaberiel smiles at Sebastian again then asks "Hey why don't you and your companions come over here it would be a more fun time together I'm sure of it." Sebastian can only nod a little, as he felt as though he couldn't speak.

"Then I'll come with you to help you move your stuff around." His smile widens and Sebastian can only show Gabe to his camp.

"So what brings you here for the contest, why are you competing." Gabe asked suddenly as the two walked through the forest, Sebastian took a moment to process the question and then quietly responds.

"I guess I'm doing this to prove something." Sebastian's answer surprised even himself, Gabe looks at him curiously but decided to instead say. "I joined cause I love the feel of battling and I wanted inspire others young kids like I was."

"Inspired by battling?" Sebastian asked Gaberiel as he chuckled slightly bemused, "Yes, when I was a kid I would always go to watch the gym battles of the gym leader Clay in my hometown. When I turned thirteen I decided to go and collect some badges of my own I never actually fought Clay, I wish I had though."

"Well maybe you will one day." Sebastian said with a small smile on his face. The fire light from Sebastian's camp approached quickly as the two boys made other small talk. When they reached the camp they both saw Nora lighting a new cigarette and Vivian packing up supplies.

Without any indication Vivian slung a bag over her shoulder and motioned for Nora to follow,vSebastian smiled at his sister's preparedness. While Gabe only stool there confused as he thought they wouldn't be ready so he asked, "How did you-" Vivian answers for him, "Just a suspicion." And with a smile she hands him and Sebastian some of the travel bags likely hers, his and Nora's.

And then she began to lead them in the direction of the others and the camp a smirk on Vivian's face.

* * *

_**So this is a really short chapter but really but I just need to introduce a few more characters before I can have plot propultion. So three more have been added not sure how everything might develop from here but I will say onw thing expect an update once a week or every two weeks. Anyways remember to smash that favourite and review button it really helps me out! Thanks see you next chapter.**_


End file.
